Man of Steel (film)/Credits
Series Directed by Series Writing Credits Full credits of ''Man of Steel''. Directed by Writing Credits (WGA) Director * Directed by Zack Snyder Writing * Screenplay by David S. Goyer * David S. Goyer (story) & * Christopher Nolan (story) * Jerry Siegel (Superman created by) & * Joe Shuster (Superman created by) Cast * Henry Cavill ... Clark Kent / Kal-El * Amy Adams ... Lois Lane * Michael Shannon ... General Zod * Diane Lane ... Martha Kent * Russell Crowe ... Jor-El * Antje Traue ... Faora * Harry Lennix ... General Swanwick * Richard Schiff ... Dr. Emil Hamilton * Christopher Meloni ... Colonel Nathan Hardy * Kevin Costner ... Jonathan Kent * Ayelet Zurer ... Lara Lor-Van * Laurence Fishburne ... Perry White * Dylan Sprayberry ... Clark Kent (13 Years) * Cooper Timberline ... Clark Kent (9 Years) * Richard Cetrone ... Tor-An * Mackenzie Gray ... Jax-Ur * Julian Richings ... Lor-Em * Mary Black ... Ro-Zar * Samantha Jo ... Car-Vex * Michael Kelly ... Steve Lombard * Rebecca Buller ... Jenny * Christina Wren ... Captain Carrie Farris * David Lewis ... Major Laramore * Tahmoh Penikett ... Jed Eubanks * Doug Abrahams ... Heraldson * Brad Kelly ... Byrne * David Paetkau ... Northcom Threat Analyst * Elizabeth Thai ... Northcom Threat Analyst * Ian Rozylo ... Northcom Threat Analyst * Alessandro Juliani ... Officer Sekowsky * Kwesi Ameyaw ... Canadian Airman * Mike Dopud ... Canadian Airman * Jack Foley ... Teenage Pete Ross * Jadin Gould ... Lana Lang * Robert Gerdisch ... Whitney Fordham * Ryan Mitchell ... Bus Boy * Alexa Gengelbach ... Bus Girl * Caroline Thomas ... Bus Girl * Stephanie Song ... Bus Girl * Coburn Goss ... Father Leone * Lesley Bevan ... Ms. Rampling * Chad Krowchuk ... Glen Woodburn * Ian Tracey ... Ludlow * Carmen Lavigne ... Chrissy - Waitress * Howard Siegel ... Weaver * Heidi Kettenring ... Helen Ross * Justin Butler ... Student * Jacqueline Scislowski ... Student * Danny Coonley ... Student * Sally Elting ... Student * Joseph Cranford ... Pete Ross * Clint Carleton ... Roughneck * Mark Gibbon ... Roughneck * Stuart Ambrose ... A-10 Pilot * Tom Nagel ... A-10 Pilot * Jackson Berlin ... F-35 Pilot * George Canyon ... F-35 Pilot * Kyle Riefsnyder ... Little Bird Gunship Pilot * Aaron Smolinski ... Communications Officer * Carla Gugino ... Kelor (voice) * Bruce Bohne ... Ace O' Clubs Bartender * Rowen Kahn ... Kenny Braverman * Revard Dufresne ... Dev-Em * Apollonia Vanova ... Nadira * Chris Palermo ... Sergeant Vance Produced * Wesley Coller .... co-producer * Christopher Nolan .... producer * Jon Peters .... executive producer * Lloyd Phillips .... executive producer * Charles Roven .... producer * Deborah Snyder .... producer * Emma Thomas .... producer * Thomas Tull .... executive producer Music * Hans Zimmer Cinematography * Amir Mokri (director of photography) Film Editing * David Brenner Casting * Kristy Carlson * Lora Kennedy Production Design * Alex McDowell Art Direction * Chris Farmer * Kim Sinclair (supervising art director) Set Decoration * Anne Kuljian Costume Design * James Acheson * Michael Wilkinson Makeup Department * Diana Acrey .... key hair stylist * Anji Bemben .... hair department head * John JayBee Bivins .... barber * Marcus Davis .... barber * Victoria Down .... makeup department head * Céline Godeau .... assistant makeup artist * Céline Godeau .... special makeup effects artist * Patricia Gundlach .... additional hair stylist * Veronica Lorenz .... makeup artist * Suzi Ostos .... key makeup artist * Cheryl Pickenback .... key hair stylist * Christopher Mark Pinhey .... key makeup artist * Francisco X. Pérez .... makeup artist * Justin Stafford .... custom hairpieces * Thomas Terhaar .... hair stylist * Tim Toth .... hair stylist * Vicki Vacca .... makeup artist Production Management * Lisa Gildehaus .... production supervisor * Karen Jarnecke .... production supervisor: California * James R. McAllister .... production supervisor * Jason Pomerantz .... production manager (IMAX Version) * Jim Rowe .... unit production manager * Mark Scoon .... executive in charge of production * Ty Warren .... executive in charge of production: Legendary Pictures * Andrea Wertheim .... post-production supervisor * Gregory Wilson .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Misha Bukowski .... key second assistant director * Damon Caro .... second unit director * Chris Castaldi .... first assistant director: vfx/aerial unit * Richard Cowan .... assistant director: helicopter unit, Canada * Emma Day .... trainee assistant director * Brandon Lambdin .... second assistant director: Los Angeles * Bruce Moriarty .... first assistant director * Lauren Pasternack .... second second assistant director * Gordon Piper .... second assistant director * Jon Recher .... additional second assistant director * Jason Roberts .... assistant director: Lone Pine unit * Brian Sepanzyk .... third assistant director * Andy Spellman .... second second assistant director * Clay Staub .... assistant director: additional photography * Clay Staub .... second unit director * Rhonda Taylor .... third assistant director Art Department * Mohamed AbouAhmed .... set plasterer * Paul Allen .... set dresser * David Asmodeus .... props buyer * Colin Bach .... props * Anthony Barracca .... lead man * Mike Barton .... set designer * Chris Beach .... assistant art director * Stevo Bedford .... set designer * Michael A. Billings .... set decoration buyer * Martine Bilodeau .... scenic painter * Vlad Bina .... art director: Vancouver * Jason Breitzman .... graphic designer * Graham Brown .... metal fabricator * Richard K. Buoen .... conceptual designer * Scott Calderwood .... set buyer * Andrew Campbell .... graphic designer * Lars Canty .... storyboard artist * Andrea Carter .... art department coordinator * Lubor Cencak .... scenic artist * Aric Cheng .... set designer * David Chow .... digital set designer * David Clarke .... set designer * Matt Codd .... concept artist * Joseph Conenna .... leadman * John Dale .... construction coordinator * Chewie K. Darsow .... set decoration assistant * John Donahue .... on-set dresser * Daniel M. Donato .... assistant property master * Phillip Ellman .... greensman * Anthony Joseph Fatigato .... painter * Warren Flanagan .... concept illustrator * Kirsten Franson .... graphic designer * Rick Gamez .... prop fabricator * Jack Gauvreau .... head sculptor * Lauren Geaghan .... art department assistant * Michael D. Gianneschi .... propmaster: U.S. * Stephanie Gilliam .... assistant art director * Dean Goodine .... prop buyer * Kristin Hanson .... art department coordinator * Aaron Haye .... art director: Vancouver * Scott Herbertson .... set designer * Dan Hermansen .... art director: Vancouver * Steve Hull .... construction general foreman * Allison Isenberg .... art department assistant * Craig Jackson .... art director: Illinois * Jasmin Jakupovic .... scenic painter * Helen Jarvis .... supervising art director: Vancouver * David Johnson .... props * Jaime Jones .... illustrator * Steve Jung .... concept designer * Kevin Kasper .... set dresser * Patrick Kearns .... on-set dresser * Patrick Kearns .... on-set dresser: Canada * Carol Kiefer .... art department coordinator * Jan Kobylka .... supervising construction coordinator * Tim Kossa .... additional greensman * David W. Krummel .... set designer * Tani Kunitake .... concept illustrator * Jason B. Landels .... assistant property master * Tammy S. Lee .... set designer * Rohan Lyal .... head greensman * Tracy Lynch .... set sculptor * Thomas Machan .... set designer * Dan Marcus .... art department production assistant * Joe Mason .... art department assistant * Max Matsuoka .... assistant property master * Ben Mauro .... conceptual designer * Richard F. Mays .... digital set designer * Danial A. Miller Jr. .... set dresser * Vera Mills .... set decorator: Illinois * Mike Monckton .... lead signwriter * David Moreau .... set designer * Ed Natividad .... conceptual designer * Audra Neil .... set buyer * Michael V. Nichols .... gang boss * Sarah Nolan .... set designer * Jay Oliva .... storyboard artist * Tom Osman .... labor foreman * Tyler Osman .... construction coordinator * Ken Palkow .... prop fabricator * Michael Papac .... armourer * Christian Pearce .... concept artist * Caroline Perzan .... set decorator: Illinois * Dan Petrescu .... paint foreman * Leah Pettis .... art assistant * Roberto Pinoni .... lead labourer * Hamish Purdy .... set decorator: Vancouver * Bryan A. Rapey .... set dressing buyer * Margot Ready .... set designer * Steve Reintjes .... paint foreman * Guy Roland .... set dresser * Francisco Rosa .... painter * Peter Mitchell Rubin .... conceptual designer * Kerry Sanders .... set designer * Christian Scheurer .... conceptual designer * Roger Schultz .... lead carpenter * Chris Shader .... property assistant * Sabrina Siebert .... sculptor: Quantum Creation FX * Jennifer Silver .... lead painter * David Soukup .... set dresser * Patrick M. Sullivan Jr. .... set designer * Bryan Sutton .... set designer * Mario Tomas-Niedworok .... head scenic artist * Debra Toppel .... greens foreman * Carie Wallis .... art department coordinator * Lisa Wolff .... construction buyer * Gary Young .... set sculptor * Milena Zdravkovic .... illustrator Sound Department * Christopher S. Aud .... sound effects editor * Donald D. Brown .... boom operator * Nerses Gezalyan .... sound mixer * Gary A. Hecker .... supervising foley artist * Scott Hecker .... supervising sound editor * James Hyde .... adr recordist * Chris Jenkins .... sound re-recording mixer * Jason Johnston .... boom operator * Jon Lavender .... boom operator * Ai-Ling Lee .... sound effects designer * Gary Marullo .... foley artist * Michael McGee .... production sound mixer * Frank A. Montaño .... sound re-recording mixer (as Frank Montano) * Ryan Murphy .... mix technician * Beauxregard Neylon .... adr mixer * Eric A. Norris .... sound designer * Eric A. Norris .... supervising sound editor * Tony Pilkington .... mix engineer * Derek Pippert .... foley editor * Ric Schnupp .... adr recordist * Roy Seeger .... first assistant sound editor * Kevin J. Summers .... sound utility * Todd Toon .... sound effects editor * John Milo Train .... sound effects recordist * Juniper Watters .... sound assistant * Byron Wilson .... dialogue editor * Ryan Young .... adr recordist * Frederick Howard .... atmos stage editor (uncredited) * Alex Knickerbocker .... additional sound effects recordist (uncredited) * Billy Theriot .... adr mixer (uncredited) Special Effects by * Michael Ahasay .... special effects foreman * Cris Alex .... seaming: Frontline Designs * Paul Benjamin .... set supervisor * Roland Blancaflor .... special effects technician: specialty costumes * Sean Douglas Brennan .... custom electronics: Weta Workshop * Dan Cervin .... first assistant special effects * Kelly Coe .... special effects technician * Christopher Dooly .... specialty costumes * Brandon Engstrom .... special effects technician * Ryan Evans .... special effects technician * Andrew Gillespie .... special effects technician * Allen Hall .... special effects supervisor * Garnet Harry .... special effects buyer * Richard Jacobs .... special effects technician * Anthony Julio .... special effects * Mike Kavanagh .... special photographic effects * Pete Kelley .... special effects technician * Kevin Kirkpatrick .... sculptor: Quantum Creation Fx * Scott Kodrik .... special effects supervisor * Mark Koivu .... special effects foreman * Alan Lashbrook .... special effects * Blake E. Matthys .... special effects technician * John D. Milinac .... special effects coordinator: Illinois * Kyle T. Moore .... special effects technician * James Paradis .... special effects foreman * Mary Pike .... 3D modelling & modelmaking supervisor * Clay Pinney .... special effects technician * Ken Reynolds .... special effects technician * Mike Rotella .... sculptor: Film Illusions FX * Bas Schwarz .... mould maker: Weta Workshop * W.A. Andrew Sculthorp .... special effects foreman ** Ron Seida .... special effects assistant * Ron Seida .... special effects technician * Philip Sharpe .... special effects technician * Carlos Slater .... propshop technician * John J. Slove Jr. .... special effects technician * Dieter Sturm .... special effects technician * Corie Tornack .... special effects foreman * Taj Trengove .... special effects technician * George Troester .... special effects technician * Joel Whist .... special effects coordinator * Dan Youngs .... special effects assistant Visual Effects * Shaun Friedberg 'Pyrokinesis' .... animation technical director: Weta Digital * Seb Abante .... reference photographer: Weta Digital * Ian Abbott .... technology: Double Negative * Aileen Acayan .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend 3D * Matthew Adams .... lead compositor: Scanline VFX * Glen Adlam .... camera technical director: Weta Digital * Nidhi Agarwal .... matchmove artist: MPC * Rohit Agarwal .... matchmove and roto animation artist: The Moving Picture Company * Stanley Joseph Aghori .... fx td: Double Negative * Joel Aguilar .... prep artist: double negative * Alicia Aguilera .... digital compositor * Gerardo Aguilera .... visual effects technical director: Weta Digital * Gus R. Aguilera .... rotoscope artist: Scanline VFX * Matt Akey .... stereo producer * Ryan Albertson .... stereo conversion artist * Troy Alexiadis .... senior stereo artist: Legend 3 D * Stuart Allan .... post-visualization artist * David Wallace Allen .... visual effects supervisor: TeamWorks Digital * Stephen Allison .... render wrangler: Weta Digital * Purvez Amirali .... visual effects artist * Dane Anderson .... asset technician: Legend 3D * Malcolm Angell .... sequence production manager: weta digital * Nino Aniceto .... lead animator * Daphne Apellanes-Ackerson .... digital compositor: MPC * Tolga Ari .... visual effects: Double Negative * Paul Arion .... lead layout artist: MPC * Yalda Armian .... visual effects production manager * Gabriel Arnold .... effects technical director: MPC * Ruth Asensio .... layout artist: MPC * Nicole Ashford .... camera tracker * K.H. Aslam .... lead matchmove artist * Mathieu Assemat .... visual effects artist * Nicola Atkinson .... layout technical director: Weta Digital * Steve Au .... visual effects artist * Derrick Auyoung .... senior animation technical director: Weta Digital * Daniel Avery .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D * Awadhut .... matchmoving artist: The Moving Picture Company * Carl Ayala .... camera technical director * Dan Ayling .... camera td * Adam Azmy .... digital compositor: MPC * Sindharmawan Bachtiar .... creature pipeline technical director * Jörg Baier .... digital compositor: Weta Digital * Kamilla Bak .... digital compositor * Luke Ballard .... compositor: Double Negative * Luke Ballard .... roto/prep supervisor: Double Negative * Sam Balzer .... camera td * Wisam Barkho .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend 3D * Adam Barnett .... visual effects * Brandon Barney .... stereo compositor * Sonia Bass .... camera technical director: Weta Digital * Erwann Baudet .... senior effects technical director: Weta Digital * Michael Baula .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend 3D * Scott E. Baxter .... senior paint artist * Andy Bean .... visual effects artist * Ken Beauchamp .... effects technical director * Lyse Beck .... compositor * Tom Becker .... visual effects * Nathan Behmlander .... stereo compositor * Olivier Beierlein .... shader writer: Weta Digital * Brittany Bell .... visual effects artist * Paula Bell .... roto prep supervisor * Gregory Bellis .... camera td: Weta Digital * Richard Bendo .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend3D * Nadir Benhassaine .... roto/prep department manager * Michele Benigna .... lead compositor: Double Negative * Alex Berson .... digital paint artist: Weta Digital * Emanuele Berti .... effects technical director: Double Negative * Muhittin Bilginer .... visual effects technical director: Double Negative * John-Michael Bills .... digital compositor: visual effects: Weta Digital * Jonathan Bird .... render wrangler * Kanishk Deb Biswas .... roto/animation artist: The Moving Picture Company * Kathryn Jane Black .... visual effects (as Kat Black) * Gerald Blaise .... digital modeler: MPC * Rufus Blow .... creature technical director: Weta Digital * Derek Blume .... visual effects artist * Ashley Blyth .... layout artist: double negative * Felipe Bohórquez .... software research & development coordinator * Michael Bomagat .... digital effects crew: Weta Digital * Sebastian Bommersheim .... senior digital paint artist: Weta Digital * Caleb Bomysoad .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D * Nick Booth .... digital imaging supervisor: Weta Digital * Landon Bootsma .... digital compositor: visual effects: Weta Digital * Rene Borst .... digital matte painter: Weta Digital * Jean-Christophe Boue .... digital compositor: MPC * Gary Boyle .... visual effects artist * Adam Bradley .... digital paint artist: Weta Digital Ltd * Derek Bradley .... creature effects * Neal Bradshaw .... lidar scanning: Gentle Giant Studios * Dhiraj Brahma .... senior paint/prep artist: MPC * James Braid .... technology: Double Negative * Benjamin Bratt .... lead roto/prep artist * Dan Breckwoldt .... senior compositor: MPC * Justin Brekke .... production operations team lead: MPC * Bertrand Breuze .... digital compositor nuke: Double negative * Ryan Brooks .... senior rotoscope artist * Seth Brower .... compositor: Look Effects * Colin Brown .... colourist * Jason Brown .... visual effects * Christina Bruce .... pipeline technical director: Double Negative * Boris Bruchhaus .... senior effects technical director: MPC * Tom Bruno .... previs artist: Pixel Liberation Front * Julian Bryant .... digital compositor * Rob Bryson .... digital compositor: MPC * Jared Buford .... stereo artist: Legend 3D * Christian Bull .... senior character artist * Shaun Bullied .... visual effects technical director * Matthew Bullock .... modelling technical director: MPC Vancouver * Joerg W. Bungert .... digital colourist: Weta Digital * Clare Burgess .... visual effects producer * James Burke .... effects technical director * Andy Burmeister .... camera technical director: Weta Digital * Will Burnsteel .... stereoscopic compositor: legend 3D * Jeffrey Burt .... lead layout artist * Amirah Busairi .... roto artist * Maria Busco .... effects technical director: double negative * Julian R. Butler .... lead character setup * Sam Buys .... digital asset manager: Weta Digital * Tom Buys .... production coordinator: Weta Digital * Conor Byrne .... visual effects editor: MPC * Andrew Cadey .... visual effects technical director * Daniel Caffrey .... matchmove artist: Double Negative * Nicolas Caillier .... digital compositor * Djordje Cakovan .... digital modeler: Weta Digital * Sean Callahan .... lead stereo artist: Legend 3D * David Cameron .... lead data/render operations: MPC * Zac Campbell .... digital compositor * Sarah Canale .... stereoscopic compositor * Cedric Canlas .... digital modeler: weta digital * Keanan Cantrell .... senior technical director: lighting * Robin Stuart Cape .... rotoscope artist: Weta Digital * William Carley .... matchmove artist: Double Negative * Dan Carpenter .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D * Caleb Carr .... rotoscope artist: Weta Digital * Helen Carr .... digital compositor * Owen Cartagena .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D * Steve Casa .... digital scan lead * Steve Casa .... visual effects photographer * Ferran Casas .... animator * Norman Cates .... lead compositor * Myriam Catrin .... senior texture artist * Remi Cauzid .... visual effects * Valdone Cerniute .... visual effects coordinator * Fabio Cerrito .... effects technical director: Double Negative * Elohim Cervantes Tampus .... roto/prep artist: Double Negative Singapore * Caroline Chai .... roto/prep * Saptarshi Chakraborty .... digital artist: Double Negative * Thomas Champon .... motion capture technical director: MPC * Arthur Chan .... visual effects artist * Johnny Chan .... visual effects artist * Leslie Chan .... digital effects artist * Max Chan .... prep/paint artist: Double Negative * Barish Chandran .... senior pipeline developer: MPC * Art Department Sound Department Special Effects by Visual Effects by Stunts Camera and Electrical Department Animation Department Casting Department Costume and Wardrobe Department Editorial Department Location Management Music Department Transportation Department Other crew Thanks Crew believed to be complete ** DC Entertainment (based upon characters appearing in comic books published by) ** Film Illusions (specialty costumes) ** Gym Jones (physical training) ** Hat Trick Catering (catering: Illinois) ** Birds & Animals Unlimited (animals: Illinois) (as Birds and Animals) ** Twice A Night Catering (catering: Vancouver) ** Beyond the Bears (animals: Vancouver) ** For Stars Catering (catering: California) ** Tivoli Catering (catering: water tank unit, Vancouver) (as Tivoli) ** WaterTower Music (soundtrack) ** Company 3 (digital intermediate) ** Blur Studio (main and end titles) ** Scarlet Letters (end crawl) ** Department of Defense (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as Department of Defense) ** U.S. Army (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as Army) ** U.S. Coast Guard (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** United States Air Force (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as Air Force) ** United States Air Force Entertainment Liaison Office (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as Secretary of the Air Force Entertainment Liaison Office) ** 418th Flight Test Squadron, Edwards Air Force Base (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** 95th Air Base Wing, Edwards Air Force Base (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** 412th Test Wing, Edwards Air Force Base (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** 309th Aerospace Maintenance and Regeneration Group (AMARG) (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as 309th Aerospace Maintenance and Regeneration Group, Davis-Monthan Air Force Base) ** North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as North American Aeropsace Defense Command, Peterson Air Force Base) ** United States Air Force Air Material Command (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as U.S. Air Force Material and Air Combat Command) ** California National Guard (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as California National Guard Army Aviation, Sacramento, California) ** 11th Military Police Brigade (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as 11th Military Police Brigade, Los Alamitos, California) ** 1-140th Aviation, Stockton Army Aviation Support Facility (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** B Company 1-126th Aviation, Los Alamitos Army Aviation Support Facility (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** 146th Tactical Airlift Wing, Channel Islands Air National Guard Base, Port Hueneme, California (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as 146th Airlift Wing, Channel Islands, California) ** 2nd Stryker Brigade, 2nd Infantry Division (SBCT), Fort Lewis, Washington (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** 1st Battalion, 85th Armor, Fort Irwin, California (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** Coast Guard Motion Picture and Television Office (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as U.S. Coast Guard Motion Picture and Television Office) ** U.S. Coast Guard District 13 (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) (as U.S. Coast Guard District Thirteen) ** U.S. Coast Guard Station Bellingham (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** U.S. Coast Guard Sector Columbia River (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** U.S. Coast Guard Sector Puget Sound (the producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of) ** Major League Baseball Properties (The Major League Baseball trademarks depicted in this motion picture were licensed by) ** The Illinois Film Office (special thanks) (as Illinois Film Office) ** Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit (with the participation of) ** Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit (CPTC) (with the participation of) (as Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit) ** Panavision (camera and lenses) ** Kodak (motion picture products) (as Kodak Motion Picture Film) ** Deluxe (color) ** Technicolor (prints) ** City of Plano, Illinois (the filmmakers would like to thank) ** Plano, Illinois Police Department (the filmmakers would like to thank) ** Plano, Illinois Fire Department (the filmmakers would like to thank) ** Chicago Film Office (the filmmakers would like to thank) ** Illinois State Police (the filmmakers would like to thank) (as Illinois State Police-District 2) ** Vancouver Film Commission (the filmmakers would like to thank) (as Vancouver Film Office) ** California Institute of Technology (Caltech) (the filmmakers would like to thank) ** Owens Valley Solar Array (the filmmakers would like to thank) (as Owens Valley Satellite Array) ** Weatherhaven Canada Resources (the filmmakers would like to thank) ** Corbis (the filmmakers would like to thank) ** 1 Force (military technical advisors) (uncredited) ** 5th Kind (digital asset management) (uncredited) ** Allan Padelford Camera Cars (camera equipment provided by) (uncredited) ** Bender ET (GFCI shock protection provided by) (uncredited) ** Blue Hawk Aviation (aviation technical advisor) (uncredited) ** Canada Film Capital (tax incentive consulting services) (uncredited) ** Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera dollies) (uncredited) ** Coulson Aircrane (aircraft) ** De Lane Lea (ADR recording) (uncredited) ** Eastwood Scoring Stage (music recorded at) (uncredited) ** Frontline Design (specialty costumes) (uncredited) ** Helinet Aviation Services (Aerial services) ** Hula Post (editing systems) (uncredited) ** Major Engager (creative marketing) (uncredited) ** Movie Movers (cast trailers) (uncredited) ** Movie Movers (star trailers) (uncredited) ** Movie Movers (trucks) (uncredited) ** OTC Productions (digital asset management) (uncredited) ** Ohana Camera Expendables (Camera Expendables) ** Reel Security (production security) (uncredited) ** Rockbottom Rentals (cell phone rentals) (uncredited) ** Soundelux (sound editorial services) (uncredited) ** Soundtrack New York (ADR Facility) ** TNG Visual Effects (Visual Effects) (3D Scanning) ** The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios (music recorded at) (uncredited) ** Todd-AO Studios (sound re-recording) (uncredited) ** ** Production Companies *** Warner Bros. (presents) *** Legendary Entertainment (in association with) *** Syncopy (production) *** DC Comics *** DC Entertainment Directed by Writing Credits (WGA) Cast (in credits order) verified as complete Produced by